This invention relates to sheet material handling apparatus, and more particularly, apparatus for stacking a plurality of sheets fed sequentially to the apparatus and transferring the stack for further processing after it reaches a predetermined height.
Various proposals for handling and accelerating delivery of mail have been made. Among such proposals is the opening of the mail envelope at a processing center at its point of origin, reproducing its contents on a facsimile device and transmitting the contents via the facsimile device to a processing center at or near its destination point. Delivery can then be accomplished from the destination processing center, saving considerable handling and shipping time. The original envelope or parcel can then be resealed at the point of origin and stored or returned to the sender as a confirmation copy.
The apparatus of this invention is concerned with the handling of such mail or sheet material after the contents have been copied and transmitted and the original envelope has been resealed.